


Archangel's meaning of 'fun'

by Sammy_Winchester_83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, M/M, Smut, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Winchester_83/pseuds/Sammy_Winchester_83
Summary: Well, it's just a short smut, rough sex, butt plugs, etc.P.S. I suck at summarys





	

Gabriel popped up in the room and rushed to Sam. Hunter was shocked. He stared at him with wide eyes.  
"Woah, Gabe, slow down, what are you-" but archangel was already at his side, eyeing him hungrily. "I wanted it to be slow and gentle but... maybe it can be rough instead. I don't mind" he smiled devilishly. He started to unbotton Sam's shirt, while Sam pushed off "Gabe, please, why are you-" he shushed him with his finger "Shhhh... Sammich... just relax... I'll take care of you..." he said almost hypnotically and started to rub at him. Sam moaned at the touch. Gabriel pushed him onto the bed and layed on top of hunter.  
Archangel caressed Sam's cheek softly and ripped his shirt off roughly. Then he took off his jeans and boxers and undressed himself. "I brought a toy" he said mischievously. Sam smiled nervously at that, while Gabriel unpacked something and showed him a- buttplug. "A buttplug? Really?" Sam asked. "Oh, honey... there'll be so much fun with this... the things I'd do to you..." angel moaned at the thoughts, as his cock hardened. He pushed a plug into hunter's hole and Sam's back ached from pain at the touch. He started massaging the plug in him to adjust hunter to the feeling as Sam was more and more lost at the sensation. "Yeah... all stretched out for me... you're doing great babe... good boy" He praised. Sam whimpered "Gabe, please..." as he fucked himself on a plug. Gabriel smirked "Oh yeah, Sammy, since you asked so nicely..." he pushed off the plug and Sam groaned at the lost but soon Gabriel's cock took that place. "Start the fucking moving!" Sam groaned "Oh, someone's bossy today..." Gabriel laughed as he started moving and soon they picked the rythm. As archangel was riding Sam roughly he started kissing him down his jaw to his chest and to his stomach, caressing his arms. Sam moaned loudly Gabriel's name as he was closer and closer to the orgasm. Angel sucked at his neck and started doing more hickeys down his throat. He was as close as the hunter and he started moving faster and faster  
"FuckohmyfuckinyesSammyohmy" Gabriel slurred. Sam was doing the same and he was so lost in pleasure that his words were "Gab", "pls", "so c'lse", "Gb" and suddenly he shouted "Gabe I'm... I need to cum!" Gabriel kissed him hard on the lips and whispered to his ear "so cum for me baby" and Sam came so hard shouting Gabriel's name 'till his throat was sore. Archangel started moving faster as he was kissing Sam and doing more hickeys at his neck and he felt his orgasm building and suddenly he couldn't hold it and came hard in hunter, biting him on his shoulder. Sam moaned at that while kissing his jaw.  
Gabriel collapsed on Sam and as they calmed down, he sleeped off him "Oh my- Sam, I'm so sorry... I will-" he shushed him "No Gabe, I don't mind a little blood!kink play" and he smiled mischievously. Gabriel smirked at that "Okay, I can agree with this... but, you're not hurting or..." "Gabe I'm okay, I swear. Now, go to sleep before I knock you out" he laughed and kissed his angel. Gabriel kissed back and shifted closer to his hunter, cuddling with him "Oh please I'm an archangel, sweetheart, what can you do to me?" he asked with smile. Sam smirked at that "Don't understimate hunter's strength Gabriel" then he smiled, cuddled closer to his angel and closed his eyes "Good night Gabe" she added. "Good night Sammich" Gabriel said and after few minutes, though Sam was asleep now, so he didn't hear that, Gabriel added "I love you, my Samshine" and closed his eyes.


End file.
